Seven days of lonely
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: The Sisters Grimm When Sabrina gets annoyed with Puck, she desides to take a walk. crappy summary, PuckxSabrina parings near the end. Flames will have water thrown on them.


Hi everyone! I have a new pen name, my old one was Mossheart.

Declaimers: I do not own The Sisters Grimm book series or the song "Seven days of lonely" by I nine.

* * *

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed. The angry thirteen-year-old girl stomped down the stairs and into the living room where her sister and the royal pain-in-the-ass were. 

"You rang?" The everafter-boy himself said. He had a huge, mischievous, grin on his face. Even though he had grown older from the last two years and actually looked like a thirteen-year-old boy, he still was as mature as he and Sabrina had been when he was eleven.

"You've gone too far this time, Puck!" Sabrina spat at him. Sabrina's younger sister, Daphne, looked up from her book at Puck. "What did you do _this _time?"

"He filled my pillow with grape jelly, changed the password on my e-mail address, AND told this random guy at school that I was in love with him!" Sabrina told the nine-year-old.

"But I thought you liked Stinky Sammy. 'Sides, you two would make the perfect couple, ugly." Puck responded smugly. "You. Are. DEAD!" Sabrina screeched. She started to charge at Puck when someone grabbed her and held her back.

"_Lieblings,_ please, stop fighting." Granny Relda said. Sabrina looked up and saw Mr. Canis holding her back. She wiggled free from his grip and yelled "It's not _my_ fault that he has the maturity level of a monkey!" "Now, now, Sabrina, don't insult yourself." Puck jeered.

Sabrina had it. She stomped towards the door and yelled. "I'm going for a walk. I don't want _anyone_ following me, either!" Daphne started to follow her sister, just to be stopped by Granny Relda. "She needs some time alone, Daphne." Daphne nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid Puck, stupid life. It's like a freaking nightmare that I can't wake-up from!" Sabrina ranted. She and her sister had lived the last two years in Ferryport Landing with their Grandmother. True, they had found a way to wake-up their parents, but the girls chose to say with their grandma and be fairytale detectives.

Sabrina didn't hate the everafters as much as she used to, but sometimes she wished she could just get away from it all. As she continued walking, she felt something in her jean pocket. When she pulled the object out, she found it was her MP3 player. "What luck." Sabrina muttered.

She walked for another ten minutes listening to her MP3 when a song came up. She had heard it once on the radio and loved it. As she continued to walk, Sabrina couldn't resist the urge to sing the song.

"_**I got a call today **_

_**At 3am. **_

_**It's what you didn't say **_

_**that told me I'd **_

_**get hurt again **_

_**So I hung up the phone **_

_**And I screamed out-loud **_

_**I felt so alone, should have said the things **_

_**I'm thinking now"**_

Sabrina had never thought herself to be a good singer, but apparently others did.

"_**Oh… **_

_**Never thought it'd be so hard to let you go, **_

_**Tell me how I'm gonna make it **_

_**You're the one I can't forget **_

_**It's like I'm running in slow motion **_

_**in a nightmare that never ends **_

_**When I try to face it **_

_**when I wake up **_

_**I hate the way reality sets in **_

_**God I wish you could hold me **_

_**Through the seven days of lonely" **_

When she had first heard the song, she couldn't believe how much the chorus sounded like her own life. Maybe _that's_ why she liked the song so much.

"_**It's deafening **_

_**The bitter truth **_

_**I'm doing everything for the first time **_

_**again without you **_

_**I pretend I'm ok **_

_**But it aches inside **_

_**There's got to be **_

_**a way that's better **_

_**than just getting by **_

_**Oh… **_

_**Never thought it'd be so hard to let you go,"**_

It wasn't a surprise to Sabrina that tears where in her eyes now. But she couldn't help it! She was just feeling so damn miserable for some reason. The only way to vent her feeling was through walking and singing.

"_**Tell me how I'm gonna make it **_

_**You're the one I can't forget **_

_**It's like I'm running in slow motion **_

_**in a nightmare that never ends **_

_**When I try to face it **_

_**when I wake up **_

_**I hate the way reality sets in **_

_**God I wish you could hold me **_

_**Through the seven days of lonely"**_

Sabrina found a place on a rock to sit as she poured her heart out into the song.

"_**My heart is speeding up **_

_**and slowing down to know **_

_**I know it's over, it's over **_

_**And can you die of heartbreak **_

_**die from love lost young I pray to find it again **_

_**Love again **_

_**Got a call today**_

_**at 3am,**_

_**it's what you didn't say **_

_**that hurts again"**_

Sabrina sang at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if anyone heard her or saw the few tears rolling down her cheek. She was in her own world where she was free and could be herself.

"_**Tell me how I'm gonna make it **_

_**You're the one I can't forget **_

_**It's like I'm running in slow motion **_

_**in a nightmare that never ends **_

_**When I try to face it **_

_**when I wake up **_

_**I hate the way reality sets in **_

_**God I wish you could hold me **_

_**Through the seven days of lonely**_

_**The seven days of lonely**_

_**The seven days of lonely**_

_**The seven days of lonely"**_

Sabrina took a deep breath and turned off her MP3. She shoved it back in her pocket and wiped the tears off her face. Sabrina sighed and looked at the sky. A lot of thought were buzzing through her head, but they all cleared when a voice brought her back to earth.

"Man, Grimm. You always told me that you were a _horrible_ singer. So I came to listen and I can say that I have _never_ been more disappointed than this. I came to hear horrible singing, but all I heard was beautiful singing."

Sabrina looked up and glared at the owner of that voice. "I said I didn't want anyone to follow me, Puck." Puck floated down from the tree branch he was sitting on. "Aw, when have you known me to listen to anything you say, Grimm."

Sabrina shook her head and turned away. She jumped when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. "You alright?" Puck asked. "What do you care?" Sabrina retorted.

Puck sighed. Sabrina turned about fifty shades of red when Puck Pulled her up into a hug. "I came to tell you I'm sorry," He said, though he seemed to gag on the word 'sorry'. "I just got really board. That's why I came to get you."

"Why are you hugging me?" Sabrina asked. Puck pulled away a smiled. "You said you wanted someone to hold you, trough the seven days of lonely." Sabrina felt her face flush.

Puck reached forward and placed his hand on Sabrina's face. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her smack-dab on the lips. Sabrina felt her knees give in and fall a little bit. But luckly, Puck had a firm grip on her. Just as Sabrina started to kiss back, Puck slowly pulled away. "Ready to go home yet?" he asked.. Sabrina nodded.

As they started for home, Puck turned to her and said "Oh, by the way, you've got something on your back." Sabrina blinked and reached around to her back. She pulled a piece of paper off that read 'Music-equals-life' on it.

Sabrina looked at it confused. "It's your new password to your e-mail adress." "Thanks, Puck." Sabrina smiled. "Hey, it was either that or 'my name is ugly'" He replied. Sabrina smiled and yelled "You're gonna pay for that, Puck!" And, with that, Sabrina chased him the rest of the way home.

* * *

Ah fluff! no just kidding, Umm... well I hope you like it and that this attracks attenchen to all Sisters Grimm readers. And maybe even some non-Sisters Grimm readers! alright, see you all laters! 

- Surfer Girl Forevuh


End file.
